Whatever it takes  vf
by Milmiss
Summary: Très court crossover avec OTH. Sam et Dean enquêtent à Tree Hill.


Disclaimer : SPN et OTH appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Fait à but non lucratif. Et tout le tralala.

Résumé : Des morts suspectes conduisent Sam et Dean à Tree Hill.

Notes de l'auteur : Voici la traduction du crossover SPN/OTH écrit pour l'anniversaire de coloradospace. Cette histoire est très courte car je n'avais pas de temps libre au moment où je l'ai écrite (d'où la forme choisie pour l'écrire). Et je déteste écrire des choses sans avoir fait de recherches avant. Je ne regarde pas OTH (j'ai eu les infos par Jenisis), coloradospace ne regarde pas non plus, mais disons qu'elle voulait voir certains personnages interagir ensemble. Et je suis tout à fait consciente que ce que les garçons écrivent dans le journal se résume à des faits et des explications sur tels et tels rituels ou créatures. Ce n'est pas vraiment un journal de bord. J'ai essayé de me tenir éloignée de cela le plus possible, mais sans aucune information sur l'esprit présent dans l'histoire, les choses n'étaient pas très simples. Mais comme je l'ai dit, le temps jouait contre moi. Voilà, maintenant je retourne à mes écrits, et je laisse les personnages de séries tranquilles.

**Whatever it Takes**

_Par Milmiss_

Assis sur le bord du lit, Dean attrapa le café que lui tendait son frère en le regardant d'un air légèrement agacé, mais également avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Debout depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il presque nonchalamment après avoir but une gorgée.

Dean avait toujours eu le sommeil léger ; c'est le travail qui voulait ça. Il avait bien évidemment entendu Sam se lever un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, mais à peine avait-il réalisé que les bruits ne représentaient aucune menace qu'il s'était aussitôt rendormi, sans prendre la peine de regarder l'heure.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Une ou deux heures, je dirai. »

Et il était déjà prêt à partir, ce que Dean constata en voyant ses sacs fermés et déposés près de la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée ces derniers jours. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de devoir quitter l'hôtel, Dean en avait eu bien conscience, contrairement à son frère. Il avait probablement dormi deux fois plus que Sam, ne s'étant réveillé que quinze minutes plus tôt. Il était toujours en T-shirt et caleçon, alors que son frère était complètement habillé et avait déjà eu le temps de sortir pour aller chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner.

« Je vais prendre un douche, » lança Dean en finissant son café. « J'espère que tu m'as laissé de l'eau chaude. » Il lança son gobelet en direction de la poubelle et marqua le panier. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, jetant un regard triomphal à son frère, qui leva les yeux, exaspéré.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Sam alla chercher le journal de leur père dans l'un de ses sacs. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit, prêt à relater la chasse de ces derniers jours.

_Tree Hill, Caroline du Nord_

_Le __18 mars, Dean et moi avons trouvé plusieurs articles sur le net à propos de deux meurtres mystérieux ayant eu lieu à Tree Hill en Caroline du Nord. Les articles convergeaient tous vers la même source, le site internet du lycée où avaient été commis ces meurtres, tous les détails de l'affaire y étant consignés. Deux lycéennes, Bevin Mirskey et Peyton Sawyer, toutes deux pom-pom girls, avaient été retrouvées mortes dans les vestiaires du gymnase du lycée à deux semaines d'intervalle. Pour le légiste, la cause de la mort était une crise cardiaque. Plutôt surprenant, considérant que ces filles étaient des adolescentes en excellente forme. Sans parler du fait que certains de leurs camarades de classe les avaient entendues parler toutes deux de choses plutôt étranges. Fantômes et autres apparitions. Nos deux premiers jours à Tree Hill ont donc consistés à rassembler les informations, comme à l'accoutumée._

Sam se retint de raconter comment les choses s'étaient réellement passées.

Dean avait tout bonnement fuit la bibliothèque à l'instant où il avait déposé un nombre impressionnant d'ouvrages sur la table. Son frère avait décidé de « se sacrifier en allant directement sur le terrain pour parler aux habitants ». Sam grogna en se remémorant les paroles de son frère. Comme si l'idée de flirter avec des pom-pom girls n'avait pas été la seule chose qui l'avait motivé à le laisser seul au milieu de dizaines de livres. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs été confirmé deux heures plus tard par le retour d'un Dean plutôt irrité.

« Ca craint. Il fallait que ça se passe au lycée. Pourquoi pas à la fac ?? C'est vraiment de la torture. »

« Quoi ? »

« L'équipe de pom-pom girls, vieux. Ces filles sont à tomber ! »

« Dean. »

« Quelque chose d'intéressant dans tes bouquins ? »

« Mis à part le fait que l'histoire de cette ville ne ressemble à rien de plus qu'un soap-opera ? Pas grand-chose, non. »

« Tiens, en parlant de soap-opera, tu savais qu'une de ces filles était mariée ? Elle n'est même pas encore sortie du lycée ! »

« Oui, j'ai lu ça dans un journal. Haley James Scott, c'est ça ? Elle est mariée à un des joueurs de basket, Nathan Scott, qui se trouve être le fils du maire. »

« Une de moins sur le marché. C'est bien dommage, si tu veux mon avis. Mais y en a toute une équipe, donc il y a le choix. J'en ai repéré deux surtout, super sexy, et complètement dingues de moi ! Tu les aurais vues tout à l'heure ! Quasiment à se crêper le chignon pour que je les remarque ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient besoin de se battre. Je pourrai tout à fait m'occuper des deux. »

« Bon sang, tu es en train de parler d'adolescentes ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis ! Je ne ferais rien, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! »

Sam l'avait regardé d'un air exaspéré, et Dean avait eu besoin de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il attendait les informations qu'il avait recueillies de son côté.

« Okay. Bevin Mirskey et Peyton Sawyer. Toutes les deux sortaient avec un membre des Ravens, l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée. Elles ont commencé à parler d'un fantôme quelques jours avant leur mort, qui leur disait qu'elles avaient une mauvaise influence, que tout était de leur faute, ce genre de trucs. Bien sûr personne ne les a crues, vu que cette Bevin avait l'habitude de raconter n'importe quoi. Quand Peyton a commencé à raconter la même histoire, les gens ont pensé que c'était une blague mise en place par les joueurs de l'équipe. Et peu de temps après, elles meurent toutes les deux, visiblement d'une crise cardiaque.»

« Est-ce que tu penses que cette fille, Haley, est en danger ? Que cet esprit a quelque chose contre les gens ayant un lien direct avec les joueurs ? »

Dean avait haussé les épaules, incertain. « Je ne sais pas. Mais cette affaire est liée aux Ravens, de près ou de loin, ça me parait évident. Il faudrait mieux garder un œil sur elle au cas où. »

« On devrait aussi se mettre en contact avec un de leurs camarades de classe, Marvin McFadden. Tout le monde l'appelle 'Micro'. C'est le commentateur sportif de l'école et il tient un site sur les Ravens. C'est probablement celui qui en connaît le plus sur l'équipe. »

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient suivit Haley dans un bar, où Dean avait à nouveau été accosté par les deux pom-pom girls. Sam avait gardé un œil sur la jeune fille blonde, comme ils en avaient décidé, pendant que Dean avait pris un peu trop de bon temps à son avis, buvant verre après verre tout en flirtant avec les deux jeunes filles, qu'il connaissait maintenant sous les noms de Brooke et Rachel. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un des joueurs de basket, qui l'avait observé depuis un petit moment, décide de n'y mettre son grain de sel. Il se trouva être le demi-frère de Nathan Scott, Lucas, celui qu'ils avaient presque écrasé avec l'Impala en arrivant à Tree Hill quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait semblé très énervé de cet incident et ne demandait maintenant rien de mieux qu'une petite bagarre. Dean n'avait pas eu à se faire prier, mais Sam avait réussi à calmer le jeune homme avant que la situation ne dégénère.

« Allez, viens. »

« Laisse moi prendre un dernier verre avant de partir. »

« Je crois que tu en as eu assez. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir te battre avec un ado ?? »

« J'ai fait ce que mon biscuit chinois m'a demandé. »

« Hein ? »

Dean eu l'air perplexe quelques secondes avant de revenir visiblement à la raison.

« Oh, me suis trompé d'histoire. »

Visiblement.

« Quoi ?? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es complètement soûl. Viens, fichons le camp d'ici avant de nous attirer encore plus d'ennuis. »

_Garder un œil sur Haley porta ses fruits. __Du moins, cela la garda en vie. Mais le 21 mars, une autre pom-pom girl, Rachel Gatina, mourut. Des témoins l'avaient vue courir et s'enfuir en voiture, visiblement terrorisée par quelque chose. Le véhicule avait terminé sa course dans la rivière. Dean et moi sommes arrivés trop tard et, malgré nos tentatives, nous avons été incapables de la sortir de l'eau avant que son cœur ne s'arrête définitivement._

_Nous __avons finalement décidé d'aller interroger Marvin McFadden le jour suivant et avons appris que les Ravens avaient perdu match sur matchs ces dernières semaines, et que leur entraîneur, Brian Durham, en avait été furieux. Il avait fait s'entraîner l'équipe beaucoup plus que d'habitude, en prenant soin de leur laisser seulement la possibilité de dormir quelques heures entre l'entraînement et les cours._

Sam interrompit son récit quand Dean sortit de la salle de bain à moitié nu, une serviette attachée autour de sa taille, et entreprit de se trouver des habits. Sam était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, reportant son attention sur le journal, se demandant brièvement combien de fois Dean aurait besoin de se faire rappeler les règles de base du savoir-vivre.

_Nous avons découvert que l'entraîneur des Ravens, Whitey, comme tout le monde l'appelait, était derrière ces meurtres. Quand son équipe avait commencée à perdre des matches, il avait tenu les pom-pom girls pour responsables. Pour lui, elles dépravaient ses joueurs. Il prétendait avoir seulement voulu leur faire peur, en aucun cas vouloir les tuer. Mais les choses lui avaient échappées. Dean et moi sommes facilement parvenus à interrompre le rituel dont il s'était servi pour faire appel à l'esprit et l'avons fait arrêter._

« Tu es prêt, Sammy ? »

« Ouais, » répondit-il en écrivant les derniers mots.

« J'espère vraiment que la nouvelle affaire que tu as trouvée concerne des filles majeures et que ça ne nous obligera pas à aller enquêter dans une maison de retraite ou quelque chose comme ça. » Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut à cette idée.

Sam rigola en prenant ses affaires. « Je t'expliquerai dans la voiture. »

« Très bien. En route, alors. »

-fin


End file.
